warioware_adventures_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
WarioWare Adventures/Episodes
This is a list of episodes in [[WarioWare Adventures|'WarioWare Adventures']]. Episodes Season 1 # Welcome to the Wario World - Wario shows the viewers his home world and how an ordinary day islike. # Wario Time! - Wario hangs out with his pals. # Ninja Training - Young Cricket trains with Master Mantis. # Wacky Taxi - Dribble and Spitz notice that their taxi is going wacky. # Shutterbug - Mona takes pictures of criminals and posts them to the police. # Kung Fu - Young Cricket must reach Master Mantis to get his meal. # Patchwork - Kat and Ana play with patches and make all sorts of stuff with them. # Pirates - Wario and his friends play pirates, battle royal style. # Orbulon's Tickle Time - It's tickle time for Orbulon and he's looking forward to it because he loves receiving tickles. # Be My Valentine - It's Valentines Day and Wario and the gang have a huge party. # Casino Chaos - Wario opens a casino but Orbulon wants to own it. # Digital Crisis - Orbulon discovers technical difficulties on his spaceship. # Just Kidding - Wario and his friends pull pranks on each other. # Sheriff Dribble and Deputy Spitz - Dribble and Spitz go to the Wild West and become cowboys. # Just Desserts - Ashely and Red warp into the wrong story and enter the world of sweets. # As Easy As Spitz - Spitz thinks he can do everything on his own. # Bent to Laughter - Lulu, Penny, Young Cricket, 9-Volt, Orbulon, Kat and Ana have a tickle fight that soon gets super crazy. # Peek-a-Boo! - Kat and Ana play peek-a-boo, a hide and seek sort of game. # Fruit and Sugar - Kat and Ana both love fruit and sugar but they don't know which one is better. # Orbulon's Rocket - When Orbulon buys a rocket, he lets his friends use it for certain galactic needs. # Cause and Effects - Lulu thinks the tricks she plays on her friends effects them. # A Good Gamer Never Forgets - 9-Volt says he always remembers his Nintendo stuff. # Eye Spy - Lulu and Orbulon play I Spy, which soon gets confusing. # Look Alike - Lulu and 9-Volt think they look exactly like each other. # Roller Cowards - 9-Volt, Orbulon, Kat, Ana and Lulu go to a carnival and ride the most awesome roller coaster in the world. # Framed - Lulu attempts to put his picture frame on her wall. # The Frickert Fracas - After accidentally spilling mustard and ketchup on a plate on the floor, Orbulon discovers an unbelievable yet unknown piece of art. # Penny's Hamster - Penny adopts a djungarian hamster named Safaria, who is somewhat very tickly. # Lulu's Check Up - Lulu must get a doctor's appointment from Penny but she refuses, so Penny must find some ticklish ways to convince her. # Treasure Hunters - Lulu and 9-Volt team up and must complete a ticklish scavenger hunt created by Penny. # The Heist - The WarioWare gang must rob a bank after WarioWare Inc. runs out of money thanks to Mona's several shopping sprees. # The Christmas Heist - When Santa Claus gets sick, Wario and Lulu attempt to rob houses on Christmas. # Robbing Adventures - Wario and the gang have to rob a bank after Lulu says she needs some money for something. # A WarioWare Gang and A Space Dragon - Orbulon asks his friends to help him to take care of his pet space dragon, Starmy. # Where's My Game? - When 9-Volt loses one of his video games, he has to find it before gaming time starts. # Hide and Now What? - When Orbulon goes missing during a game of hide and seek, Wario and the others have to find him. # You Don't Know Wario - Fed up of getting beaten by the others in Wario's friendship quiz, Orbulon decides to get some information on Wario. # Hic, Hic, Hiccups - When Lulu gets the hiccups after drinking too much juice, Orbulon, Spitz, 9-Volt, Mona, Penny, Annie, Kat and Ana must cure her hiccups before things go array. # Carnival Chaos - Wario and the gang go to the local carnival and have some chaotic but playful fun. # Tickle Training - Master Mantis and Young Cricket discover a new method of training: tickling. # Lulu and the Cat - Lulu meets a pink cat and befriends her. However, the cat loves to tickle Lulu and Lulu is a very ticklish little girl. # Peeps - Lulu orders a robot named Peeps to be her robotic companion but later on, something strange happens to Peeps and Lulu must find a way to fix him. # A Singing Sensation - After 9-Volt signs up for a singing contest, he needs help from Lulu to prepare for the contest. # Where's My Voice? - When 9-Volt loses his voice, he needs to get it back with help from Penny, Orbulon, Mona, Kat, Ana and Lulu. # Metal Underwear - When 18-Volt gets a metal underwear every time his old underwear grows out, 9-Volt asks Him # Music - Orbulon discovers music when he attends a multi Season 2 # A Fountain of Fun # 9-Volt the Superstar # Just you and I - 9 volt is sad, so 18 volt sings a romantic song # Volt’s in romance - 9 volt has his revolution on everything # First date - today, 9 volt and Natalie has its first date ever # 9-Volt and 18-Volt # A blast fairground - the children are set on the trip # Natalie to the Max - natalie strikes the game, which made her become a pumping superstar # Mermaid girl - 18 volt is on a quest to search for natalie # Change # Fly Me to the Moon # Swings and Roundabouts # The Girl with the Purple hair - Natalie’s hair became dark purple thanks to ashley’s Magic # The Living Flashmob - The students of diamond city elementary get their first showtime performance # On a clear day, I can see my boyfriend - 9 volt sings a love song for natalie while 18 volt sings a song for karla, but, lulu keeps joining in while badly playing instruments # School play - Wario and the gang Puts on a play # Jump Out of Bed, Sleepy Head # Trapped in the Elevator # Stoke it up! Stoke it up! - While 18 volt is taking a shower, he told 9 volt to use hot water # Rocker Styles # The One With Another # Fairytale Of New York # Christmas song # Dropout # I Want to Dance - Louisa meets a new girl named Vanessa # No drama # Emily Gets a New Job # Kids Never Forget Season 3 # We've Got Rhythm # Sweet As Honey # You are My Cute Friend # Free Falling # Wrong Colors # Favourite Songs # Your Chocolate Girl # My Fair 9-Volt # What's Wrong With You, 18-Volt? # The Man with the Golden CD # Natalie's Lucky Day # Same Old Song and Rhythm # The Warioware Spin-Off Showcase # Obsession # War & Peace # Warioware gang gets a pool # Greed, Prejudice and Privacy # Hanging in the Balance # Express Yourself # Dating # Dreamer Rock # Success, Choices & Secrets # Independence and Environment # Careers in the Making # Damage Control # Checking it Out # Please, Princess Louisa! # The King of Rap # All By Myself # Shall We Dance Season 4 # How We Look # Conflict, Lifestyles and Puberty # Fears and Lies # Roller Raker # Goldsinger # Stones are Forever # The Natrual # The Dreamer Hop # US Commercial - the kids star in a commercial # Best best friends - Whenever natalie was crying, 9-Volt made a note # Natalie's Day Off # 9-Volt and the Kidware Kids Comes to Town - it’s the school performance in town # All Popped Out # Water in the tub - there’s water falling in the city (known as Water, Water Everywhere) # New Kid in Town - There’s a new member to join the dreamers, his name is Zechariah # Ashley & Natalie's Dates # Girl Power - it’s natalie‘s birthday and she has girl power to her Can dos # The Box # Today's The Perfect Day # Summer Camp Season 5 # The long trip - Wario and the gang are going on a road trip for natalie’s Birthday # Step it up - it’s the dolphin disco and 9 volt’s girlfriend won the raffle lots, but was on a quest to find 9 volt # Niner girl returns - 9-volt and his group Kidware visited a gym # School’s out! - it’s the last day, and everybody is happy about the whole holidays # Choosing # What If? # Bitzblock, Yes Sir # You Can't Come In # Jailhouse Rock # How the wario gang go overboard - during the vacation, wario and the gang goes overboard # The school jam - 18 volt got injured so 9 volt really miss him # Gaming to Sucess # Every Kind of Weather # Little Dreamer # Snow days - Wario And the gang needs a snow day as school keeps shut # 30 things I like about you - it’s routine day # Dandelion Doldrums # In The Swim # Enter Natalie - (note: which is known as Who Needs Rainbow Ribbons Anyway?) # Home is Where the Gamer Is Season 6 # Big School - it’s the time where kids are going # Relying On 18-Volt # Television # Beaches # Going Up the Tower # Millionaire Royale # Rock Another Day # Why 9-Volt is hurt - 9-Volt is in a uncool mood today # Right By Your Side # Who's in it? What's in it? # Forever Young # Ooh Baby, Baby # Can I do an Advert? # These Heels Are Made for Walking # The Circus Show (AKA Take a Bow) Season 7 # The Great Get Together # Big Country Fun # Weekend at 9-Volt’s # I Hope you Like Hip-Hopping # Put on the Volume # A Bad Day for Natalie # Piece of Cake # Tony's Little Secret # Be True to Your School # No Ordinary Girl # 9-Volt Coaster Season 8 # What a Wonderful Day (known as the kids from schools who perform for us) # 9-Volt In Love # Butterfly Girl # Coming home # Will you marry me? # Camping with Tony and Natalie # One to a Raccoon # Quantum of Cruisin # License to Dress Up # Dr. One # Trouble with the Balds # Tony's Anniversary # Everything's Gonna Be Right with the World # Beside The Seaside Season 9 # Orbulon goes to the gym - Orbulon gets really fat so he needs to go to the gym # Live and Let Try # Bro, Can you spare the Time? # Fronk in the Bath # Are We Having fun yet? # Dude, Where’s My backpack? # When You Fall Asleep, Where Do You Go? # To 9-Volt with Love # You Only Start Jade’s school Once # Don't Worry be Happy Season 10 # A new villain in diamond city - A new villain in diamond city arrives, and his name is Dr.Ventor. # When Kat Met Ana - A story how Kat met Ana. # The Argument - 18-Volt argues with 13-Amp. # Natalie’s music video - natalie made up her own music video # Romance Collection # Vocaloid Team # It's OK to Cry # Getting What You Want # Snowball Brawl Rumble # There's no Faith for Ashley Trivia * Each season is sixty five episodes long. * Each episode is twenty five minutes long.